Things Change
by writeronfire27
Summary: Takes place after Goku leaves with Uub leaving a broken hearted Pan behind. Things change and no one can figure out how.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Realization

* * *

><p>A four year old girl wakes up and yawns. She stretches and walks sleepily to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finishes the dark haired girl washes her face and bounds down the stairs and greets her smiling mother with a sloppy kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Hey Mama." She hugs her mother.

"Hey Pan." Videl lifts Pan up and places her into the seat across the table already set up with 5 cartons of eggs, a beater and a big bowl. "are you ready to help me make breakfast?" The young mother questions.

"Yeah!" The small girl responds enthusiastically as she begins to crack the eggs. Videl walks over to the stove and places a pancake pan on the eye and puts butter into the pan. The butter sizzles and crackles and she pours batter into the heated pan. Videl looks over at Pan who has a bunch of egg yoke over herself. The toddler smiles and giggles.

"Pan, you messy girl!" The mother wets a towel and wipes off her daughter's face. "Go change, 'kay?"

"Alright." She walks up the stairs and into her room. Videl looks over into the bowl and sees the bowl half filled but it has some shells in it. She picks out the shells and tosses them into the trash while smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>"This looks delicious honey!" Gohan exclaimed as he walked down the stairs while looking at the food already set up on the table. 30 stacks of pancakes, 20 plates of bacon and sausage, 40 plates of french toast, 15 plates of hash-browns, 25 stacks of waffles, and 30 plates of eggs.<p>

"Thank you." Videl sat 3 huge pots of oatmeal on the table.

Suddenly, everything was dark for Gohan. "Don't forget me daddy!" Pan squealed. Gohan took of the tiny hands that were covering his eyes. He carried Pan to the table. He placed into her chair and grabbed a plate only for the plate to drop and clatter on the tile floor as he cradled his hand.

"Videl...!"

"Now Gohan I thought you knew that Chi-Chi and Goten were coming over."

"Then this isn't enough!"

"Chi is bringing over food too. She should be here in a few minutes."

"What about Grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Pan remember? He left last week to train Uub in his village." Videl explained for the 20th time. It's been like this since he left. Pan would ask about him every meal.

"Oh..." Pan looked down and frowned.

* * *

><p>Pan snatched a blueberry muffin and took a big bite. "Ith s ood offa." Pan said with her mouth full.<p>

"Pan chew then talk!" Chi-Chi scolded. Pan swallowed.

"This is good Grandma." Pan smiled sheepishly.

"Aw of course it is." Chi-Chi beamed.

"Mom we're running out of food." Goten whined.

"Well maybe you'll learn to eat and save."

"But I was hungry." Meanwhile Pan grabbed another plate and stacked it with two of each.

"Pan don't you think that's enough?" Videl questioned her daughter. Pan looked at her and a light pink blush spread across her face.

"Nope." Pan went back to her seat and started eating but she could only finish one of each. "Mer..." The young saiyan rolled over on the floor and groaned.

"Pan how could you?!" Goten said dramatically. "You're no true saiyan!" He smiled and walked over and tickled her. " You must redeem yourself in a spar!" he grabbed her and and carried her to Videl and Gohan's backyard.

* * *

><p>"Your doing good Pan!" Goten dodged a punch then kicked Pan into a nearby tree and she crashed through. He looked over his shoulder. "Shit. I hope Gohan didn't see that." He flew after Pan but was stopped short of the massive ki that was headed their way.<p>

"What the-?" He was cut off with a punch to his jaw which set him back a few feet. He looked up as he flew and saw a young boy no older than 10 with dark green hair in a fade. The boy looked at Goten and his gaze sent shivers down his spine. But the young boy didn't glare at him. He just made eye contact.

"Uncle Goten? Where are you?" Pan's small voice came closer as she saw the green haired stranger standing over her uncle. "Hey you! You leave him alone! This is the most fun I've had since grandpa left!" she glared at the stranger who in turn laughed at her.

"Goten. Are you going to let a child defeat you only to have a brat defend you?" The stranger laughed loudly and Pan's ki began to rise.

"I'm serious!"

"Pan. Goten. Are you two okay?" Gohan's voice came as he entered their backyard. The stranger faced Pan and before Gohan could do anything he shot a voilet blast straight at Pan who took the hit head on and flew back 10 yards and then the boy disappeared.

"Gohan what's going on?" Videl came to the scene. Gohan flew over to where Pan landed and she was unconscious. Gohan took her wrist to make sure she was still breathing and she was. he grabbed his daughter and ran back to the house and saw Goten with a swollen jaw.

"Goten you should've been able to take that punch. The little boy hit you!" Chi-Chi ranted.

"Mom. His ki was as higher than mine as a Super Saiyan." Goten managed to say.

"Yeah and that bastard blasted Pan." Gohan said as he went into the house and got a senzu bean and put into Pan's mouth. "And Goten. I saw you kick Pan into that tree." Gohan said as he looked at Goten.

"Well Gohan you see..." Goten vanish and I.T to Bulma's house.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>SO WHO WAS THAT MYSTERIOUS STRANGER? WHAT WILL GOHAN DO TO GOTEN? stay tuned to find out<strong>_

**-**writeronfire27


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for sticking with me and I appreciate the reviews so keep them coming! Soory for the Long wait but I had to plan it out and work with some of my other ones so I'm trying to get updates out as fast as I can. Enjoy :)**_

**Disclaimer- **No matter how hard I wish I do not own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT

* * *

><p>"I'll be back soon." Gohan said as he kissed Videl on the cheek and walked away. He I.T to Goten.<p>

"Pan, sweetie are you okay?" Videl asked as he walked into the room where Pan was located and turned the light on. She looked at Pan who's head was buried under the covers and form was shaking as if she was crying. The young woman took the quilt off of her head only for her to see a burn on her daughter's chest and an X marked on her head and chest. "Gohan..." Videl muttered. Her anger was rising. Why didn't he clean all of her cuts? "Pan did daddy change your clothes?"

"No."

"Alright then c'mon let's take a shower." Videl grabbed Pan's arm but she pulled back.

"Mama it stings real bad." Pan's eyes watered.

"That's why we have to go take a shower, so we can clean the bruises." she grabbed the small child's arm and pulled her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?!" Gohan screamed in Goten's ear while sitting on his back and twisting both of his arms.<p>

"I'm sorry!" Goten yelled for the fifth time. Trunks and Bulla stared at them sweatdropping. Bulma face palmed and Vegeta scowled while muttering something about weaklings.

"She's a little girl!"

"She was just supposed to beat me up without getting hit back?"

"..." Goten smirked thinking he won but soon he was proved wrong. "YES!" Goten cringed.

"Fine. Fine whatever." Goten surrender and Gohan got off of him. When Gohan was about to walk out the door he felt a pull on his pants leg. He looked down and saw sparkling blue eyes looking up at him.

"Gohan can I come over and play with Pan?" Bulla asked. _'Well she's probably feeling better' _Gohan thought.

"Sure Bra." **(A/N I will refer to her as Bra _and _Bulla. 'Kay?)**

"Yay!" Bulla ran outside. Gohan turned around and waved to the Briefs and Goten and followed Bra and I.T to their house.

They appeared in front of the house. Gohan opened the door and before he even stepped in Bulla darted into the house.

"Pan!" Bulla yelled as she raced up the stairs. Gohan smiled to himself as he walked into the kitchen to see Chi-Chi preparing lunch.

"Pan?" Bulla questioned as she stepped into her room to see Videl putting her on an overall dress over a red t-shirt. Videl turned around to see the youngest Brief standing in her daughter's bedroom doorframe.

"Hey Bra. I'll leave you and Pan alone." Videl stood up and walked out the room. Bulla shut the door and jumped on Pan's unmade bed.

"Hey Pan, what you up to?" she pulled out a capsule from her jacket pocket and uncapzulized it for it to reveal a massive doll house with 20 dolls.

"Nothing much." Pan walked over to the doll house and sighed. "Again Bra?" A smile tugged on her lips.

"Aww come on Pan." Bra pouted. "You know you love them." She walked over to the doll house and pulled Pan down with her as she picked up a doll that her mom made custom to herself and gave Pan a doll with choppy black hair who was in a gi.

**(A/N** _"__Dolls that Pan and Bra are playing as"_ **)**

_"Come on Kais!" Bianca knocked on the door._

_"One minute Bi!" Kais came down the stairs and followed Bianca into her car._

"Pan!" A voice called from down the stairs that Pan recognized as Trunks.

"Trunks!" Pan jumped up and walked downstairs with Bra following her making death threats on her brother.

"Hey Pan. I heard you had a fight today." Trunks said.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember we spared earlier?" Goten asked looking at Pan suspiciously.

"Nope." All of her family looked at her. "What?"

"How much do you remember?" Gohan asked knowing that fighters can lose some off their memory when they are hit too hard.

"I remember my birthday party." Videl looked at her husband with worry in her eyes since her birthday was months ago. "I remember me and Bulla playing dolls and me eating Grandma Chi-Chi's muffins this morning," she looked at Goten. "We were going to spar but I must've been so full I fell asleep before we could." The worry vanished in Videl's eyes since she was just recalling memories.

_'Just don't tell her about it. It won't matter once you guys defeat the little brat, right?' _Videl said telepathically to Gohan who looked at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah Goten you probably just imagined it." Bra said sticking her tongue out at him. Goten moved to her when Vegeta tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you so much as move an inch closer to her, I will personally make sure that you regret it." He said glaring at at him as he turned around. Goten sat on the couch and glared at Bulla from across the room.

"Anyway, me and Pan have to finish playing dolls." Bra pulled Pan from in front of Trunks, Videl and Gohan and led her up the stairs.

"So who was it?" Vegeta growled.

"What?" Bulma asked looking up from her cell phone.

"I'm not talking to you woman!"

"You arrogant son of a-"

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi scolded. "There are still children here!"

"Pst! Whatever. I'm gonna help Chi make dinner." Bulma walked out of the room.

"Don't mess it up!" Vegeta yelled and smirked when Bulma screamed in frustration. "Back to you brats. Who was it?" On the outside Vegeta looked calm and had on his same mean front but on the inside he wanted that kid to pay severely for what he did for Pan. She was like a niece-daughter to him. What ever would happen to that kid would be almost as severe as if he did that to his princess. He could already picture him on his hands and knees begging for mercy at the feet of himself as he prepared the final blow but made it last longer because he wanted him to be sorry over 9000 times for his actions.

"Father? Father!" Vegeta grabbed Trunks' hand and crushed it in his own and then tossed him aside.

"Don't you _ever _put your filthy hands in my face unless you don't want to have any."

"Sorry Father... but did you hear them?"

"Of course I did!" He lied.

"So do know then?" Goten asked. Vegeta glared his rival's look alike.

"Do not question me." A blush spread across Vegeta's face in embarassment. He scolded himself for being weak.

"Vegeta this is serious." Gohan looked hard at the oldest saiyan.

"Whatever brat. Now with all of this nonsense I forgot the question." Vegeta smirked as Gohan turned red with anger and frustation.

"I said 'Do what race he is from?'"

"Who?"

"ARGH! The guy who blasted Pan and punched Goten in the face." Gohan said through clenched teeth.

"Okay then. I guess maybe then that he is-" A loud explosion was heard from upstairs.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" screams were heard.

"Pan, Bra!"

"Princess, Brat!"

"Bra, Pan!"

"Pan, Bulla!" They all shouted simultaneously.

They raced up the stairs to see a trashed room and an open window to see Pan being held bridal style unconscious while Bra was over his shoulder holding on tight while kicking him demanding for her and Pan to be put down. The were being carried and were holding onto the green haired stranger.

The boy saw the muderous look in all off the men's eyed and laughed while he flew up higher and Bra started crying. Vegeta turned into a Super saiyan and started flying towards the boy who threw both of the girls in the air and before anyone could react the boy kicked Vegeta into a nearby mountain and caught the girls. The boy looked at Vegeta who was getting up and saw the saiyan fly to him again.

"Daddy!" Bra cried. The boy threw them up into the air again but this time a dark purple force surrounded them and Vegeta stood there shocked and by time he snapped out of it he saw a blast heading straight for him.

"No!" Bra's hair flashed yellow and her eyes started to turn teal. Vegeta dodged the blast only for it to separate and hit him in all different directions. Vegeta fell from the sky and hit the ground.

"That's it!" Gohan turned super saiyan as well and flew into the forming battle field. Gohan and the green-haired boy exchanged blows. Well The stranger was landing hits and dodging the ones Gohan sent at him. Soon Vegeta joined in but the boy was still having the advantage soon he flew up and Gohan and Vegeta punched each other so hard they both fell on the ground.

Bra watched the fight in horror. She opened her mouth and felt something go into her mouth and began to choke. She eventually got it out and shut her mouth and stopped breathing so much. Her father was getting hurt badly. If only he let her train! They boy looked back at her and he looked shocked that she was still awake. She gave him the middle but then she felt electricity rush through her body and she put her hand down quickly. He smirked at her and then aimed to shoot at the house.

"How do you like this?" The beam hit the house and the house disintegrated.

"NO!" Bra's ponytail flew off of her hair and her hair started to float up and it flickered from gold to blue until it stuck up and was completely gold and her eyes were now turquoise. She and Pan were release from their prison but they were still up in the air and they fell. Bulla shut her eyes as she fell but was caught by Trunks who looked at her with a smile in his eyes. She opened her eyes.

"What?"

"When Goten became a super saiyan he couldn't fly either." Trunks chuckled then he laughed in his little sister's face.

"You meanie!" She pouted then punched him in the face. He staggered back and dropped her. She landed on her butt as Trunks held his now bleeding nose.

"Where's Pan?"

"Over here!" Goten called out as he brought Pan over to them.

"WAHHHH!"

"What's wrong Bulla?"

"Mommy, Videl and Chi-Chi are all gone!"

"No their not."

"Huh?"

"Me and Goten brought them over to Capsule Corp. before he blew up the house. So you and Pan can play dolls all day long."

"Oh how touching." They looked up to see him holding Vegeta up by the collar and Gohan up by the wrist. "You people aren't worth my time... now. Seven years. let's see ow much you improve. I would help you but as you know... I was barely trying and I almost killed the vegetable head and Mr. Suitandtie." He threw the two on the ground. "Pathetic." He vanished.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Gimme some feed back! I need it so i can know what you are thinking abou the story so far. Until you read again- writeronfire27<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta and Gohan landed with a thud. Bra ran over to Vegeta.

"Daddy wake up!" Bulla shooke her father. Vegeta's eyes opened up a little bit and then he closed them.

"Bra I'm fine. Go check on Gohan. He got beaten up badly too." Honestly Vegeta didn't care about Gohan as much as he seemed too. He just didn't want Bra to see him like this.

"Alright." Bra nodded her head as she went over to Gohan.

"Hey Bra." Gohan muttered as she opened his eyelids **(A/N When I was younger, while people were asleep I would open their eyelids :D)**

"Don't worry Gohan! We'll get you and Daddy a sensu bean!"

"Bra... are you a super saiyan?"

"I don't know. I mean trunks said I was a Super Saiyan so I guess I am." She smiled widely, proud of herself. '_The first female super saiyan in existance!' _she thought.

"Gohan!" Goten called. He picked a few sensu beans out of the rubble. "I got some sensus!" He walked over to them and cleaned them on his shirt. He fed one to Gohan and went over to Vegeta who tripped him. Vegeta then sat up and snatched the sensu beans from him.

"I'll feed myself dammit!" Vegeta munched on the beans while Goten glared at him.

"What's going on? Where's the house?!" Pan questoned while waking up. "Papa!" Pan ran over to Gohan. "What happened?"

"Pan we were attacked."

"By who? Bra you're a super saiyan!" Pan said as she turned to Bulla. Bra blushed before boasting.

"Guess I'm stronger now." Bulla tried to power up some more. Her ki rised a little bit but then she passed out. Pan snickered. She looked at her father.

"By who?" The men all looked at each other because they didn't know.

"We don't know yet Pan." Goten shrugged.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"At Capsule Corp."

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»««»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»««»«»«»««»«»«»««»««»«»«»«»»«»««»«»«»»««»«»««»««»««

"Gohan, are you sure?" Chi chi asked worried.

"Mom, staying at capsule Corp would be best. I'll help bulma, Videl will be closer to work and pan will have bra. Everything works out best here."

"Fine. But don't have my grand baby picking up bad habits... Well Bulma I'll talk to you later. Goten come on, you have to study for your math test."

"But mom..."

"Come on." Trunks shut the door behind them.

"Well I'll be in the Gravity Room." Gohan nodded his head and Vegeta left.

"I have to go to work Gohan." Videl said.

"Videl-"

"Double shift, print off files, get John to actually work." she siad while leaving out of the door.

"But-" '_Slam' _Gohan shoock his head and straightened his glasses. Bulma put a hand on his shoulder._  
><em>

"Gohan in a few weeks I have to go to Canada to discuss somethings but my model invention needs a few tweaks."

"Oh okay-"

"And it's radioactive so it's on the other side of the globe on a remote island and the people there can't folllow the diagram so I need you to take me there. _Now."_

_"_Fine." he looked to Trunks. "Trunks can you babysit?"

"Uh..."

"Good." Bulma said while she grabbed a briefcase. "Let's go Gohan."

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»««»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»««»«»«»««»«»«»««»««»«»«»«»»«»««»«»«»»««»«

The 3 children sat in the living room quietly watch TV. Trunks laid on the sofa, Bra sat in a chair in the corner upside down and Pan sat on the rug. Bra sat up and went over to Pan.

"Pan we still didn't finish playing..." Bra started. Pan looked up at her.

"I don't wanna."

"Why...?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Please?"Pan pouted, crossed her arms across her chest and looked away then stuck her nose in the air.

"No." Bra's face turned a bit red then it went back to normal before she put her hands on her hips.

"I bet you're just jealous that I'm the first female super saiyan, and the youngest, I believe." Bulla smirked. Pan pouted, crossed her arms across her chest and looked away then stuck her nose in the air.

"Whatever."

"Jelly. You need some peanut butter?" Pan then stood up.

"Leave me alone."

"Now you're angry?" Bra tilted her head. "Why because I'm the first super saiyan who's a girl and the youngest? Or is it because I'm stronger than you since I'm-"

"That doesn't mean you're stronger!"

"It does so!"

"Prove it!" Pan shouted and moved up to Bra's face. Bra narrowed her eyes and pulled back her fist.

"Hey stop you two!" Trunks said.

Bra swung and hit Pan in her face. Pan flew across the room and then stopped. She flew at Bra and punched her in her face repeatedly. Bra kicked Pan in her stomach and then turned super saiyan.

"I am stronger." she said. Pan growled and purple ki circled around her.

"NO!" Pan flew at Bra and created a blast in her hand and fired it in her face. Bra yelped and fell down.

"My face!"

"Pan!" Trunks shouted. Pan turned to him with a ki in her hand. Trunks gasped and grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Let me go!"

"Pan calm down!"

"My face!" Bra let go of her face and her nose had blodd dripping from it, cuts all over her face and her right eyes was swollen. she found a mirror in the corner of the room and screamed. "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Vegeta ran into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bra! Princess! Are you okay?!" Vegeta ran into the living room where Bra was screaming and Trunks and Pan were yelling at each other.

"STOP!" They all looked at Vegeta. "What the hell is going on here?!" he said eyes narrowed.

Trunks dropped Pan and sputtered.

"Ouch!"

"Fa-father well Pa-pan and Bra were arguing and then they fought." Vegeta glared at Trunks.

"Boy! Did you do nothing to stop them! We trusted you to watch two little girls and I find you yelling at one of them and my little princess withering in pain!" he clenched his fist.

"I did try to-"

"Shut it! Brat, Princess, go clean up and make up. Boy supervise and do something right. I don't have time for this."Vegeta walked out.

"Well then say sorry to each other while I go and get the sensu beans." Trunks grumbled while he went to the kitchen.

"Well..." Pan started.

"Well what?"

"Say sorry."

"No way." she said getting up and going up the stairs. Pan followed and Bra went into the bathroom. Pan went into the guest room that would be her parents'.

"I guess I'll be in here." Soon Pan heard sobs from the bathroom and started to feel guilty. Bra was here best friend. "I should say sorry she didn't mean it..." Pan came out of the room and started towards Bra's room when she heard a scratching noise. She hurried away and sat on her parent's bed. She heard Trunks come up the stairs. He knocked on the door and the door slid open. "What will Mama and Papa do? If they're mad I'll go with Grandma Chi-Chi and study all day." While pondering she fell asleep tired by the events of that day.

"Pan, sweetie?" Videl shook her daughter to wake her up. "Gohan wake her up." Videl told her husband as they got dressed. Gohan straightened his tie.

"Fine. Pan get up." Pan moaned and scrunched her face and tucked her legs in. Videl growled and snatched the cover off of Pan.

"No..."

"Get up Pan. You've slept the whole day. We're going out to dinner so I'm making sure you eat."

"Fine." Pan said as she got out of bed. She shuffled to the bathroom. She walked past Bra's room and still heard the scratching noise from last night. She knocked and opened the door. Bra was still sleeping in her blue, purple, and pink queen sized canopy bed. Her face was healed but she had a few scratched here and there. Pan walked over to her walk in doll house. Pan was 4 but she wasn't stupid. All of that to play dolls.

"Pan?" Bra yawned. "Why are you in here?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Bra I wanted to say that I'm... sorry." Bra smiled sleepily.

"I'm sorry too." she said. She jumped out of her bed and hugged Pan. "Still friends?"

"Yep." They went out of Bra's room downstairs.

"Made up?" Bulma asked.

"Yup." Bulla replied.

"Pan, did you get in the tub?"

"..."

"Get in the tub. I still can't believe you two slept so late."

"It could have something to do with us being in that bubble."

"What bubble?" Pan asked as she went up the stairs.

"Do you seriously not remember?" Bulla followed her up the stairs.

"Bra get back here!" Videl yelled. She went up the stairs.

"Run!" Bra yelled and her and Pan flew into Bra's personal bathroom. Videl pounded on the door.

"Sorry Videl you can't get in. Not even Daddy can get in." Bra smirked.

"Grandpa could have..." Pan held back a tear.

"Videl we'll be late. Bulma and I have some very important clients." Videl sighed and kicked the door. Before going down the stairs.

"Pan you should get in the tub. I'll get you a cute outfit-"

"that's mine!"

"Fine." Pan walked into the bathroom and Bulla went out of her room.

Pan's jaw dropped at the sight of the bathroom. Everything was White and Pink. The rug was so soft she could sleep on it. Pan took off her clothes and stepped into the tub. She then realized that her parents always washed her up. _Can't be that hard._

She grabbed an orange wash cloth and grabbed a bar of cherry blossom soap. She turned the handle in the middle and soaped up the wash cloth.

When Pan left the bathroom, she was wrapped in a fuzzy towel. Bra was on her bed waiting for her.

"Hey Pan."

"Hi Bra. Can you pass me my clothes and underwear." she said as she made her way over to Bra. Bra handed her a pair of underwear that said Tuesday, and a pair of hello kitty pajamas.

"why'd you give me pajamas?"

"It's 10 o'clock."

"Really?"

"Yep." She then pointed to her clock hanging above her dresser.

"Oh wow." Pan went back into the bathroom and came back out.

"Pan your hair is all wet..." bra said pouting as she laid on her bed.

"So..."

"Dry it with the towel!" she shrieked. Pan sighed, got up and grabbed her towel and rubbed her head with it. Her hair was dry and it was sticking up in some dirrections.

"Hey I look like Grandpa!" she smiled looking in one of Bra's mirrors.

"Pan, Bra... There's water leaking from where your bathroom is..." Bulma said.

"Oh..."

"Pan, did you turn off the water?"

"Yes." Bra opened the door and the water was up to her ankles.

"Betty!" Bra hollered. Soon a robot in a maid's outfit came into her room.

"Yes, Miss Bulla."

"I need you to clean up the bathroom." she said.

"No problem."

"Bra, she's a robot... water..."

"My mom made her fireproof,waterproof and able to survive anything."

"Oh..."

"My mom is the smartest in the world." Bra gloated. Pan rollled her eyes.

"Miss Bra I am finnished with the task you've asked of me."

"Good. Go back to the charger." Betty began to walk away.

"Thank you Betty!" Pan yelled. Betty turned around and beeped happily. She then scanned her face.

"You are welcome Pan Son." Betty then left.

"So what bubble were you talking about?" Pan asked as she sat on a beanbag chair.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AGES_**

**_Pan-4_**

**_Bra-5_**

**_Uub-7_**

**_Green haired stranger-10-ish_**

**_Trunks-16_**

**_Goten-15_**

* * *

><p>"Bra... I love you but you're crazy." Pan admitted. Bra rolled her eyes at the young Son.<p>

"I'm telling you the truth. Why do you think I'm a super saiyan?" Bulla asked narrowing her eyes. Pan sighed and rubbed her head.

"I don't know... it seems unrealistic." Pan said.

"What does that mean?" Bulla asked crossing her arms over her chest, standing up.

"it's fake basically." Pan informed the youngest Brief.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"You said it not me. You could've been dreaming." At this Bra paused for a moment, then frowned.

"Friends believe each other." Bra huffed

"Fine. I believe you."

"Yay!" Bulla cheered. "Let's play dolls." Now it was Pan's turn to frown.

"Noooooo! We just played dolls yesterday."

"Silly Pan, dolls are like food. You play 3 times a day."

"What about snacks?" Pan pouted.

"Then all the time" Bra smiled and her stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"I can see that. Let's get some grub."

* * *

><p>"You two must be very hungry." A robot said after watching the two wolf down their meals at the counter. Pan finished first and smiled at the robot.<p>

"Yup. I haven't ate like, all day." she said. "Can we get more?" the robot nodded and placed a bowl of ramen in front of her.

"Hey big brother." Bra looked up at her lavender haired sibling.

"Don't think I forgot you got me in trouble." Trunks said glaring at her.

"But we're all happy now!" Bra frowned. Pan finished her bowl of ramen and smiled at Trunks.

"Trunks let's spar!" Pan said. "C'mon Bra!"

"No. You still wouldn't play with me."

"We had to eat food. I'll play dolls if you spar with me and trunks."

"Who said I was sparring?" Trunks said. Pan pouted at him and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Pretty please?" she asked.

"I think you forgot it was eleven at night. It's dark."

"Aw is Trunksie afraid of the dark." Bra teased and Pan laughed.

"No. I'm in charge since everyone is gone-"

"Isn't Daddy here?" Bra asked smirking.

"Daddy-dearest is asleep." Trunks hissed.

"Well shouldn't we go outside so we don't wake Veggie up?" Pan asked. At this Bra's smirk grew.

"TRUNKS!" Bulla yelled. "TAKE US-" Trunks quickly covered her mouth with his hand. he narrowed his eyes at his little sister.

"Fine. Just shut up." Bra smiled under his hand which he quickly retracted. "Ew. Why would you lick my hand?"

"Let's go!" Pan cheered. She hopped of her stool grabbing Bra's hand. The two raced out the house and into the backyard.

* * *

><p>"I want to be like Bra." Pan said when Trunks got outside.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"A super saiyan. I'm the only non super saiyan." Pan growled.

"Well it taked a lot of hard work."

"I never trained." Bra interrupted.

"That's not fair." Pan stomped her foot.

"Well that's why you can't be super for a long time. Like me." At this Trunks turned into a super saiyan and Pan looked at him in awe and envy. Bra growled at her brother. "All right what are you waiting for?" Trunks asked.

"What do you mean?" The girls asked simultaneously. "Jinx. Double Jinx, Triple Jinx!" Pan then flew over to a tree and punched the trunk.

"Knock on wood. Hah. You can't talk." Pan smirked.

"Bra." Trunks said removing the jinx. Pan frowned at this and flew back over to the two.

"Well while Pan tries to be a super saiyan, I want to learn how to fly." Bra put her hands on her hips.

"UGH. Okay everybody sit down." Bra looked behind Trunks and smiled.

"Hey daddy!" Bra smiled.

"Brats what are you doing out here. It's late. I can't even sleep." Vegeta informed annoyed.

"Trunks brought us outside." Pan smiled at Vegeta.

"Oh really?" Vegeta and Trunks said at the same time.

"You know what? I'm tired. Go inside and stay quiet. I'll deal with you three in the morning." Vegeta growled before walking back inside. He turned around to face the kids and blasted the tree that Pan went to earlier. "I said go back inside!" The three quickly started running towards the house.

* * *

><p>The two girls were in Bra's room while Trunks was asleep in his. Vegeta had went back to bed.<p>

"What do you wanna do?" Bra asked laying on her bed staring up.

"Didn't Veggie say to be quiet?" Pan asked laying on bra's soft carpet. Soon a scratching noise was heard again and Pan jumped on Bra's bed.

"Watch it Pan." Bulla said, quickly moving her feet so that Pan didn't land on them.

"Did you hear that?" Pan asked before the sratching noise resume. Suddenly a mouse ran across Bra's carpet causing her to scream.

"BETTY!" Bulla cried. The robot soon appeared and asked what was the reason for her being called.

"There's a mouse in my room!" Bulla hollered. Pan quickly put a hand over Bra's mouth laying on the hysterical bluenette.

"Calm down." Pan told her friend.

"I will exterminate the rodent." Betty assured before searching for the mouse. She soon located the mouse and picked it up by it's tail. Bra saw the mouse and fainted. Betty then went to the window and threw the mouse out. Pan winced knowing they were pretty high up.

"Wake up Bra." Pan said, lightly slapping the girl. Bulla hadn't stirred so Pan sighed. Pan hopped off the bed and went to her own room.

"This is so much fun!" Pan smiled, jumping on her bed. She fell down on the bed in a fit of giggles. A pounding noise could be heard. Pan turned to door, thinking that that was where the noise was coming from. She opened the door only to see an empty hallway. "Huh... I thought I heard..." Pan then turned toward the window where the noise resumed.

The young saiyan walked over to the window to see

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>LOL. Sorry cliffhanger. Until you read again- writeronfire27<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**It was wrong of me to cliffhang like that. I probablly won't do that again. At least for a while anyway. Anyway, to the story.**

**Also, review guys. JUST DO IT!**

* * *

><p>"Uncle Goten?" Pan asked confused. She opened the window for him and the youngest son of Goku crawled in.<p>

"Hey Pan. Is Trunks awake?" Goten asked sitting on her bed.

"No. What are you doing here?"

"I was tired of being at home so I came up here. Mom was sleep and dad's gone so... yeah. I was bored."

"I'm bored too." Pan informed him. Goten's eyes lit up.

"Really? I know something we can do."

* * *

><p>"It's different at night." The two raven haired saiyans flew around West City. Streetlights and signs lit up the city slighty in different colors. "Why don't I see these colors during the day?" Pan asked. Goten and Pan flew side by side, the slight breeze and their flying gave made their hair blow behind them.<p>

"Certain things light up at night." Goten informed. The two soon landed in front of a frozen goods stand.

"Ooh, are you buying me ice cream?" Pan asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Technically, Gohan is buying you ice cream." Goten smiled brightly as he showed Pan Gohan's wallet.

"Uncle Goten, you're gonna get in trouble." Pan giggled. Goten chuckled.

"What kind do you want?"

"What kind do _you _want? I don't know what I want." Pan admitted. Goten looked at the menu plastered on the front of the stand and thought.

"I want a banana boat. I haven't had that in a while." Goten said, giving the red haired cashier money for his desert.

"Hmm... I want a triple scoop vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry, with rainbow sprinkles." Pan stopped, then continued." Chocolate sprinkles too. And caramel. Lots of caramel." the teenager looked at Pan in slight surprise.

"You heard the little lady." Goten gave the woman money for Pan's ice cream as well. The redhead gave Pan her cone carefully and gave Goten his banana split.

"Thanks Uncle Goten!" Pan started licking her triple scoop while Goten tried to flirt with the woman who served them ice cream.

"So, what's your name?" He asked. The teen rolled her eyes, but answered.

"Charlotte."

"That's a pretty name for a pretty lady." He smiled at her and she blushed lightly and thanked him. "I haven't seen you in school, what class are you in."

"Oh, I'm in college." At this, Goten's heart broke.

"Oh, well, how are your classes?" Goten continued the conversation, not wanting to be rude by stopping it.

"They're going good. I'm studying to be an engineer. I'm also doing an internship at Capsule Corp." Goten's heart repaired itself and he smiled brightly.

"We might see each other sometime. My friend's mom is Bulma Briefs."

"Really?" Charlotte was intrigued at this news. By now Pan was eating the cone of her ice cream.

"Uncle Goten, where are we going next?" Pan asked.

"Hold on Pan." Goten's banana split was melted slightly but he didn't care. He was in love. Well, as much in love as a hormonal teenage boy could be in before seeing the next pretty girl.

"Your niece is so cute." Charlotte looked down at Pan and smiled brightly at her. Pan thanked her quietly and tugged on Goten's pants leg.

"Goten, let's go somewhere else. I'm bored." Pan whined.

"Well her father and I do look alike." Goten said and Charlotte laughed.

"How old are you anyway?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm 15." Goten answered truthfully, eating his banana split.

"I'm 15, too. I skipped a few grades." _"Mom would like her for sure." _Goten thought.

"That means you're really smart." Pan said. "Uncle Goten needs help in school. Grandma Chi-Chi always makes him study because he isn't getting straight As." The whole time Goten put his hand to his throat and motioned for her to stop talking. When she finished, Goten's face was red and Charlotte was laughing.

"Well, I can tutor you sometime if you like..." Charlotte laughed and grabbed Goten's hand, took a pen from next to the register and wrote her number on it.

"Thanks. I'll take you up on that offer." Goten smiled stupidly and Pan grabbed his arm and tugged.

"Let's go!" Goten waved bye to the redhead and flew in the sky with Pan.

"Thanks Pan." Pan huffed and a smile broke out on her face.

"Does that mean that you have a girlfriend?"

"Almost. Not yet, but don't you worry. I am a lady's man." Goten assured Pan as they were on their way to Capsule Corp. He continued eating his banana split on the way there.

* * *

><p>"Where were you two?" Videl asked as they came back in through the window. Gohan was lying in bed, half asleep, and Videl was sitting at the edge of the bed waiting for Pan to return in a white nightgown. Pan smiled and hugged her mom.<p>

"Uncle Goten took me to get ice cream."

"When did Goten get a job? I know mom doesn't give allowances." Gohan asked, lightly glaring at Goten.

"Well, she started to, when you moved out." Goten lied, beginning to exit out of their window.

"I'll deal with you in the morning Goten. Just put my wallet back." Goten's face paled as he took the wallet out of his pocket and put it on a nearby dresser.

"Good night Uncle Goten!" Pan called as Goten flew out into the night.

"Time for you to go to bed. It's 3 am."

"I'm not tired. I woke up late, remember?" Videl sighed, but nethertheless, laid Pan between her and Gohan. She turned off the lights by clapping twice and the room was dark. "Mom?" Pan asked.

"Sh... sleep." Videl murmured. Pan pouted in the dark. Pan was not tired at all. But since it was dark, she had no choice but to fall into the clutches of sleep.

* * *

><p>"It's Monday!" Bulla squealed jumping onto Pan. A normal child would be sad, angry even over the fact that it was Monday. But Bulla was 5 years old. She hadn't started school yet since her parents were thinking of home schooling her. So normally, while Trunks went to school, while her mother was in her lab, and while her father was training, she had the house to herself, unless her grandparents were called to watch her. But today was one of the days that she had to herself. To make it even better, her best friend, Pan Son, was living with her. She could imagine all the fun that they would have together.<p>

"No..." Pan whined. For Pan, Mondays were horrible. Why? Because she was home schooled by her grandmother Chi-Chi on weekdays and sometimes on Saturdays.

"Come on Pan, Mondays are the best. We can play all day-" Bra was cut off with Pan's glare.

"I have to go to Grandma Chi-Chi's. I can't play all day." Pan growled.

"Why? You live here now." Pan's eyes lit up at the fact.

"Bra, you're right!"

"Of course I am." The bluenette gloated. Bulla pulled her out of bed and the girls' adventure of the day was ready to start.

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEW. REVIEW. If any of you have read my story <em>Is There Really a Difference? <em>check out the poll. The couples are reader's choice. So yay!**

**-writeronfire27**

"


End file.
